Step Feelings
by BloodDrinker1864
Summary: Its 1612. Caroline has just been abandoned by her mother and now has to move in with the royal family. As Caroline grows with them she starts to grow feelings for a certain person. But you can't be in love with your step brother, can you?
1. Chapter 1 Leaving

**Hey guys so this is my new story and I hope you guys like! Its take place in the 16th century with Caroline and the originals. Caroline and the originals are children in this story but grow though out until they are teenagers, and they aren't turned until the 16th century so I hope you enjoy! **

**1612 Caroline 9 years old**

"But mother please" Caroline begged as her mother was packing her things away into a bag under the fire, that blazed in there little home.

"I am very sorry darling but I have too" she said as she swept around the room collecting more clothes from baskets "you know I have to"

"I just don't understand why" she said as she sat on her blanket on the floor by the fire. The reflection gleamed off her blue crystal eyes and her long blonde hair that hit her waist in waves.

"I told you. Me and Henry have to go, we need to leave and you need to stay behind" her mother said turning to look at her. Her face covered with worried lines as she tucked a piece of blonde hair behind her ear that had fallen out of her bun.

"But why can't you take me?" Caroline pleaded.

"I am not able to afford to keep you and Henry with me" her mother gestured to where Henry was peacefully sleeping in his crib.

"Why not leave him, and take me instead?"

"Caroline, he is just a baby. I need to protect him, then when the time is right I will leave"

"Just like your leaving me" Caroline said as she dropped her head to look at her hands in her lap. Her mother went over to her and lifted her head up with her fingers.

"I'm not leaving you by yourself. You will be living with a new family" her mother said as she went back to packing.

"What new family?"

"The Michelson's" her mother mumbled.

"Your leaving me with the royal family?" Caroline almost yelled causing Henry to stir in his crib.

"I had no other choice" her mother hissed.

"I couldn't find nobody else that could take you. Everybody has problems keeping themselves alive. And when the Michelson's found out that I was planning to leave they offered to take you in, because I owe them; from when they helped me take care of you when you were a baby"

"But mother, the royal family. The ROYAL FAMILY. Those terrible people are now going to be my family"

"They weren't my first choice either, darling. But they are royalty and they already have five children; so it is no problem for them to take you in. They have money and you will have a much better life there then I can ever give you in here" she gestured to her small wood cabin.

"I don't care if they can give me a better life, I like the life I have here with you, and Henry"

Her mother softened her face and went to hug Caroline as she kissed her on the forehead.

"I know you do darling, but it is what is best, for you me and Henry" she said as she stroked her check, her fingers going though Caroline's long shiny blond hair.

"Now" her mother said as she stood up and brushed her apron to dispose of any dust and dirt.

"Finish packing your bag, we leave tomorrow morning"

Caroline got up and brushed off her dark purple ragged dress. As she grabbed her little bag and started stuffing her dresses into, and little shoes into it. Then as she was done she slipped into her night gown, and got into her blanket and slowly fell asleep to the glare of the orange and yellow fire.

Morning approached faster then Caroline had hoped. She thought her mother would have a change of heart and not leave her daughter behind with monsters, but she awoke to her mother shaking her telling her it was time to go. So Caroline got up, dressed in her small dark green dress and black shoes and finished packing her bag. Her mother then grabbed Henry and her bag, as Caroline grabbed hers and they went outside into the brisk autumn day. Being greeted by a carriage sent from the royal family.

So Caroline was packed into the carriage with her bag and waved goodbye to her mother and her baby brother Henry from the window as it pulled away. Caroline let a few tears slip from her blue eyes as she got a last glimpse of her mother and brother for what would probably be the last time. But she was a good child. She sat in the carriage and watched though the window as they passed by the other houses until they got onto a road that was covered with just trees. Orange, red and yellow sprung from the leaves and some softly fell down from the breeze of the wind. She watched the leaves until she saw a house come into view, and it wasn't just any house it was a castle. Old stone house that was on acres of land, it had a giant front porch with a enormous dirt driveway. There was thousands of windows that were in the front of the house with trees with bursting of colours.

As she came closer to the house she could see the royal family standing outside. A mother, father and five children stood on the porch. The children stood in a line one by one with there parents behind them. There was four boys and one girl. The boys were dressed in all black while the little blonde girl who looked like Caroline was in a dark purple. Her dress looked brand new. It was hem d to the perfect length. The neckline was sown to perfection and a black pendant rang down her neck and sat in the middle on her chest.

Caroline s heart pumped faster as the carriage pulled up in front and stopped. The men who drove the carriage with the horses got out opened the door for her and helped her out with her bag. Caroline stepped forward her bags in hand as she looked up at the family.

"Hello" said the mother. "Were the Michelson's were your new family"

**So what did you guys think! If you want me to write chapter 2 you have to REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2 New Life

**So Saturday morning I woke up to 18 emails from you guys, and that was the best thing EVER! So for you guys who don't know me on here I update my stories every Tuesday, but I try to do them earlier so you guys aren't stuck waiting. So this chapter is a lot longer and I hope you enjoy. **

**1612**

"_Hello" said the mother. "Were the Michelson's were your new family"_

"And you are Caroline" she continued. The mother had a stern look to her face, a lot meaner then her mothers. And the father was even worse, he looked very strict dressed in all black just like the sons.

"This is your family" the mother gestured to the children that stood in front of her. "This is Rebekah she is nine" and the mother. Rebekah was the one that looked like her with her long blonde hair and blue eyes, only she was properly dressed and looked much better then Caroline ever did. "This is Kol he's ten" Kol looked like the trouble making kid with his short hair, and his hazel brown eyes and the mischievous look he gave her. "This is Klaus" the mother continued. Klaus have Caroline a smile/ grin that gave her goosebumps all over her skin, and a shiver that went up her back. There was something odd about him, but it only intrigued her more. "He's twelve. Elijah, he's thirteen" Elijah looked like a well adjusted child, but in the sixteen hundreds every child was supposed to be adjusted. "And this is Finn, he is fourteen, making him the oldest" Finn was a odd looking child and didn't really look like was related to the family, but there was no way she was going to say that out loud.

"Now children, this is Caroline; she is nine as well. And I expect you to treat her with the same respect you give everybody else. She is now a member of this family and is not to be teased. Do you understand?"

"Yes mother we understand" they all said in sync causing Caroline to jump back a little.

"Now Rebekah, show Caroline to her room" her mother said as she turned away with her husband the four boys running back into the house chasing each other.

"Lets go" Rebekah said as she hooked her arm though Caroline s and started her way into the house. Caroline looked all around as they made there way into the castle and down the first main hallway. They walked on red carpet, red as blood. There was all open windows as the cool autumn breeze blew in giving Caroline a chill. The old stones gave the house a scary look but at the same time it was comforting, different from the home she had with her mother. They then turned the coroner and climbed up a spiral cold stone staircase onto the second floor. From there they went down another hall then turned to where there was five doors lined up one by one. Each were about thirty feet apart from each other lining over to about two hundred feet from the first door to the last.

"That's your room" Rebekah pointed to a door that had a purple crystal on the door.

"Each one of us has a crystal, symbolizing us" she continued. "Mine is red, Kol's is green, Klaus's is blue, Elijah's is orange, Finn's is brown and yours is now purple"

"Also" Rebekah continued. "There is maids and servants all over this house so if you ever need anything, juts ring the bell in your room. Now let me show you, your room" she said as she guided Caroline to the two wooden doors with the purple crystal on them. She opened up the doors and gasped at what she saw. There was a HUGE wooden bed with white sheets and pillows on it. There was white carpet, she had a bathroom, a huge wooden dresser. The room was just magnificent.

"I'll leave you to get settled" Rebekah said leaving them room. Caroline went over and placed her bag on the bed as she opened it up and started to pull her clothes out before Caroline heard a soft knock at her door, she sat her things down on her bed and walked over softly to open the door revealing Klaus.

"Hello Caroline" he said sweetly with his thick English accent.

"Hello Klaus" she replied going back to her bed as she pulled out more clothes from her bag.

"Well, well" he said stepping into her room is hands behind his back. "Has my other seen your attire that you have brought with you?"

"No" she replied directly. "Should she?"

"Well knowing my mother, she would be completely horrified if she knew those were the clothes you were planning to wear, now that you at part of the royal family"

"Well" Caroline said as she stopped her folding of the clothes and crossed her arms looking at Klaus. "I don't have anything else to wear"

"You're in the royal family now you always have something to wear" Klaus said as he stepped forward and went to ring a little bell in the corner and only a few minutes time a maid came rushing in and opened up wardrobe filled with dresses for Caroline. There was over 20 different dresses in all different colours in this giant wooden antique wardrobe. And beside it was a jewelry box filled with the jewels in all shapes, colours and sizes.

The maid quickly rushed Klaus out of the room close the door and began to work on Caroline. She first got Caroline out of her old tattered clothes then helped her in to a deep purple royal gown that had long sleeves, a corset back and the puffed out at the hips and went to her ankles that flowed however she walked. After the maid helped her get into a diamond bracelet and diamond clip on earrings. When she was done the maid left and called Klaus back into the room.

"How do I look?" Caroline said twirling letting Klaus get a full view of the dress.

"I think you look stunning" He replied a smirk on his face.

"Now if you would be interested I would like to take you on a tour of the house"

"I would love that" she said as she fluttered forward beside Klaus as they left her room.

The walked back into the hall and stopped once they were out side of Caroline's bedroom.

"So as you probably know all five of these doors are our rooms" and down there he said pointing down that hall "Is our parents room". They then continued down the hall as Klaus pointed out more rooms to her.

"That is the study. Father likes to hang out there the most. That's where you will probably find him if you need him. Through those doors is the library we have over 5000 books on just about anything you want or need" he said pointing to another set of double doors. As they walked though the castle Caroline looked though the open windows as afternoon was beginning to set. The wind picked up a little as more leaves blew outside. Her dress flowing with her with every step she took, She couldn't believe she went from peasant to royalty in under a day.

"Now" Klaus said turning around to look at her. "Let's go down to the first floor" he showed her the way down the spiral stone staircase and after a couple twists and turns they ended up in the kitchen. "We don't ever go in here, if your hungry you call the maids and they will bring you food" he continued as he lead her out of the room down another hallway into they entered a huge room. It had wooden floors and a chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

"This is the ballroom" Klaus said. "Our family throws a ball three times a year for the royalty families of this country" he said as she watched Caroline twirl in the middle of the room, her dress flowing with her as she giggled. "Now how would you like to accompany me to one of my favorite parts of this house?" He said gesturing his hand.

"Which is?" Caroline said as she stopped twirling and took a couple steps being dizzy.

"The garden"

"I would love to go" she said, as he showed her the way down a hall and out doors into a beautiful yard. There land stretched over hundreds of yards, there was a giant pond, flowers of ever kind and smell grew here it was a beautiful place.

"This is one of my favourite places in this house" Klaus said as him and Caroline walked side-by-side though the garden. Caroline taking moments to stop and admire the flowers or smell them.

"I can see why" she said smiling as the sun beat down onto her face, her feeling the warmth.

"I have a question to ask you?" Caroline said as they continued to walk passing the pond.

"Okay then" Klaus said a hint of questioning in his voice.

"I thought the royal family was the meanest family of all. All the story's I have heard about you are awful, and unpleasant. But you all seem so sweet and opening for someone who just moved in with you"

"Well most of my family is sweet. Rebekah and Kol are the worst of this family. They are terrible children, and I'm surprised my mother hasn't sent them away yet" he said laughing as they sat on a little bench in the garden, Caroline striating her dress out as she did, as he crossed her ankles under her dress being the respectful child that she was.

"But Rebekah seemed so nice when she showed me to my room earlier" Caroline said turning to look at Klaus, her blonde wavy hair flowing down her back. Shinning from the sun that beat down upon it.

"That is all an act. Don't be fooled Rebekah may seem nice at first, but she can be very curl once you get on her bad side. So try not to get on her bad side" Klaus said laughing and Caroline did with him.

Caroline wasn't even thinking about her mother or Henry, she was enjoying the sunshine, with the beautiful flowers and Klaus.

Then a chime was heard though the house and outdoors causing Caroline to jump a little and put her hand over her heat.

"Relax, it is just the dinner bell" he said standing up fixing his suit. "May I escort you to dinner" he said holding out his hand.

"You may" she said standing up and waking back to the house for her first royal dinner.

**Sooooooooooooooooo how'd ya like? So for you guys if you want to see anything in this story, send me a review with what you would like to see, and I will try and fit in in best I can. Now this chapter was based off the idea from Jwakeel of Klaus and Caroline meeting and taking walks in the garden together. So you want more? You gotta REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3 Sunset

**Wohoooo chapter three already! So I have been thinking in order to get Caroline and the originals to teenagers/adults as they are now I am going to have to skip some years/ seasons. Cause if I didn't; it would take me to like chapter 1000 to get them how they are now. So after this chapter I will be skipping ahead a year then a couple chapters then another year or two. Then when there like they are now I will keep them there and write from there, so don't feel like you missed a chapter or I'm writing weird. Also thank you to who all reviewed! **

**Happy Reading! **

Klaus escorted Caroline back into the house and into the dinning room, for supper. Caroline gasped at amazement as she saw the fest that was out on the table. There was pork, chicken, sausage, mash potatoes, corn, carrots, rice, and a souffle for dessert. There was elegant red wine as well for the parents and milk for the children. He lead her to her seat as he went around the table to his. Rebekah sat on her right and Kol on her left, and beside Kol was Finn. Then on the other side was her mother, father, Elijah and Klaus.

"Now" The mother said as she held up her wine glass. "Lets cheer for the new member of our family"

"Cheers" everybody said as they clinked there glasses in the air for celebration, Caroline including before the maids came around and started serving food onto everybody's plate. As soon as food was placed on her plate she dug right in, and managed to be the first on finished.

"My, you sure were hungry" Kol said as she finished his last bite. "Is it because you were never able to afford that much food?" he said snickering, as Rebekah did too.

"Kol!" Ester yelled from across the table. "You are not to speak like that again, do you understand!"

"Yes mother" he replied softly looking down at his lap.

"And Rebekah" Ester continued "You are not to laugh, at any negative comments towards Caroline, am I clear?!"

"Yes mother" Rebekah said.

Caroline looked up at Klaus as he gave her a soft sweet smile, as she returned the favour.

"Now time for dessert" Mother said as the servants came around and placed a piece of souffle on everybody's plate. Caroline loved it. It was sweet and flaky, nothing like she had ever had before. As she and the children finished, they got up and left the room leaving the parents to finish there wine.

Caroline was just headed to her room, when Kol stopped her by grabbing her arm and swinging her around to face him.

"What the-" Caroline tried to say as Kol stuck his hand over her mouth, allowing no sound to escape her.

"Listen up here, princess" he said mockingly. "You don't belong here, you are not part of this family and I am not going to treat you like it. You are just a little peasant girl, who our mom took in as a favour. Your nothing here, not in this family so don't go walking around like your royalty now. We are, you aren't understand?"

Caroline nodded before Kol took his hand off allowing her to gasp for air, and fall to her knees holding onto the wall. Klaus just turned the coroner when he saw Caroline on the floor.

"What happened?" he said rushing over to her to help her to her feet.

"Kol" she whispered.

"He may be my brother, but I still hate him" Klaus hissed under his breath. Before turning his attention back to Caroline.

"Would you come with me?" he said holding out his hand.

"Where?" she said reluctantly.

"I want to show you something" so Caroline grabbed his hand and he lead her down the hall up the stairs then down second floor hall. When he reached the end off the hall he stopped.

"What are we doing here?"

"There may not look like anything here, but there is" he said before pushing at the wall and it pushed away revealing a set of stairs. Klaus started up the stairs as Caroline followed closely behind him, before they reached the top into a small one room that had a couch and a couple chairs, with a fireplace and a huge window.

"This is what you wanted to show me?"

"No" he said as she showed her over to the window. "I wanted to show you this"

With the huge window the sun was setting as the sky was filled with purple, pink and orange.

"Wow" Caroline said sitting with Klaus on the couch. "Its beautiful" she said smiling.

"That's not the only things that's beautiful" Klaus said smiling at her. And with that they just sat there not saying a word as the watched the sky turn from dark purple to black.

"Well I should go to bed now" Caroline said standing up turning to Klaus.

"Goodnight Caroline" he said smirking at her as she headed out of the room back down the stairs and to her bedroom. As a maid helped her out of her dress, brushed her long blonde hair and helped her into a night gown before Caroline slipped into her bed with the warm blankets, before being taken over by sleep.

**Soooooooooooooooooooooooooooo what did you think? Did you like the thing with Kol or was it to harsh as children? Let me know in reviews and if you want to see anything in the next chapter say in your review ( hint, hint) Also next chapter is going to be a year and one season ahead just for the heads up! **

**So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **


	4. Chapter 4 Falling

**Holy crap chapter 4 already wow time has gone by! So I hope you all enjoy this new chapter! It goes a year a head, So there is a little bit of a jump but not much!**

**Enjoy**

**1613 winter Caroline 10 years old.**

Caroline curled up closer to the fireplace of the sun began to set. The cold air swept in to the living room as she wrapped herself in another blanket trying to keep warm. She had been living here over a year now. She had gotten used to being treated like a princess, And the royal family. The only problem was Klaus.

Sure he was good-looking but she was now sort of related to him and there could be no feelings between the two of them. And having to deal with Kol and Rebekah kept her mind off of it. The two children had been making her life a miserable hell since she got there. Klaus stood up for her every time but that didn't stop the children from doing it again. As she laid by the fireplace the room got colder but the fire got warmer. It was now December and everything outside was covered in a white dust making everything seemed to glow in the mornings. Winter was her favourite time of year when she was with her mother she used to go outside and make snow angels in the snow but now the royal family would not allow her to go outside without guards, as there had been rumours that people were planning on attacking the royal family.

But she wasn't worried. And as the skies turned from purple to black she got up from the couch and headed to her bedroom. Once there she changed into her pyjamas and got into bed making sure one of the maids got her an extra blanket for warmth. But as the night went on it only got colder to the point where Caroline was shivering under her blankets.

The middle of the night rolled around as Caroline was still up freezing cold until she heard a soft knock at her door. And in walked Klaus.

"What are you doing here? why are you still up?" Caroline barely managed to get without stuttering.

"I can hear your teeth chattering from two rooms away" He said laughing as he stepped forward towards her bed.

"I didn't know it was that loud" She said giggling as she wrapped her arms around herself trying to keep warm.

"Here" Klaus said as he as he walked over to her bed pulled the covers back got in and pulled Caroline towards his chest, under the blankets. "You'll be warm now" he said as Caroline snuggled into his chest and gently fell asleep.

Sunrise came the next morning the sun peeking into Caroline's window as it lit up her room and Caroline gently stirred over opening her eyes to the sun. She squinted her eyes to the sun as she rolled over and smiled about what happened last night with Klaus. She patted her bed on each side and felt nothing but her blankets and pillows,... Klaus was gone. In a way she was glad so the siblings wouldn't see and she wouldn't get in trouble, but at the same time waking up to Klaus wouldn't be so bad.

"Eh stop it Caroline, you can't have feelings for him" she said as she smacked her forehead with her hand. And after a couple minutes of lying in bed she decided to get out. So she got out of bed got dressed and headed downstairs for breakfast. When she was got in the dinning room the maids had already got breakfast out and Kol, Elijah and Finn were already eating, but Klaus was know where in sight. But she sat down, anyways as one of the maids sat pancakes on her plate and she ate them in silence with the rest of the siblings. As she finished she headed upstairs to find Klaus. As she walked along the stone ground of the second floor her heals clacked away at them, echoed off the walls and and into the white covered outside.

She knocked on Klaus's door as the sound bounced off. But there was no answer. Just as she was about to leave Elijah walked by.

"Are you looking for Klaus?" He said his accent thick and strong.

"Yes have you seen him?" She said.

"Not since last night" he said trying to be helpful.

"Alright" Caroline said as she went to go into the secret room that Klaus had showed her.

"I already checked there" he said as he saw where she was headed. "About five minutes ago, try the garden"

"Thank you" Caroline said sweetly with a smile as she headed to her room. She changed her little heels for soft white boots with fur, and a thick black jacket with black fur. She also added a black scarf and when she finished bundling up, she headed downstairs and out into the cold white winter.

She smiled as her feet made fresh footprints in the new white snow. "Klaus!" She called out into the yard but no answer. She walked around most of the yard not seeing him before she decided to go in. Her face was red from the cold and she herself was getting cold to.

But before she went in she went and tapped her foot on the pond. She smiled as she saw it was frozen and gently slid across it laughing as she slid across it and twirling in her feet.

Before the ice gave away and she fell though.

**So did you guys like? I know it's short but I have 20 thousand things due this week and I gotta get them done. So I hope you all have a great week this week and weekend I know I will as its my birthday weekend! Whoooooo but my birthday was actually April 3rd but I'm just getting to celebrate in now! But otherwise have a good week and ill see you all next Tuesday!**

**And remember to see chapter 5 u gotta REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5 Living Hell

**Hehe so as promised this chapter is long! So I hope you enjoy! Also thank you to all those who wished me a happy birthday had an awesome night! It was so CRAZY I was completely drunk and so were all my friends, but that's a different story ;) Ps coming up with ideas for chapters up to 15 so ya there's a lot in store for you... ;)**

**Enjoy**

_Before the ice gave away and she fell though._

Caroline fell though the ice hitting the ice cold water. As she went down she smacked her head off the ice and fell unconscious. Her body sank lower and lower into the freezing water, but Caroline wasn't aware of any if it. She soon hit the bottom of the pond, and at any moment she was going to die. But then there was a splash of water from the top of the pond and arms grabbed onto Caroline pulling her to the top. The family was there as Elijah pulled Caroline out of the water from the top and onto the ground. Finn pulled himself out of the water after.

He was the one that went down and saved Caroline, Finn.

"Caroline?!" Elijah yelled as he pumped her chest.

Caroline remained silent and unmoving as Elijah continued to pump her chest. Esther had begun to cry and Kol and Rebekah were smirking at each other.

"CAROLINE!" Elijah yelled louder. Caroline then smacked her eyes open, coughing as water splattered out of her mouth. Esther let out a sigh of relief and put her hand on her chest, as Michael held her close to his chest; rubbing her back.

Caroline coughed some more and looked up at her family. Rebekah and Kol looked down at her with disappointed faces, as if they wanted her to drown.

"Caroline?!" Klaus said coming out from behind his family and fell to her knees. Caressing her face his hands, his fingers getting tangled in her wet hair. Caroline's face was flushed bright red from the cold and she sat there panting in her soaking wet clothes.

"Children, get her up and help her to her room. I'll call Maya to run a hot bath for her" Esther said as Elijah grabbed Caroline's right side and Klaus the left and with there arms around her waist helped her into the house. They got her up to her room and left as Maya helped her.

She got Caroline out of her soaking wet coat, boots, scarf and dress. She than ran a hot bath filled with the scents of rose petals. Caroline got into the bath and Maya helped her warm up. When she was warm, Maya washed her hair and conditioned it, scrubbed her body and then rinsed her off. She helped her out of the bath got her dried off and brushed her hair till it was smooth and then helped her into bed. She wrapped her in warm blankets and then went to go get her food. Caroline laid in bed and snuggled up to the warm blankets and slowly drifted off as Maya came in with her food. She had warm potato soup with a glass of milk and a biscuit on the side. Caroline scarfed down the food as the warm soup and biscuits went down her throat warming her with joy. She quickly finished and then sent the dishes to Maya to be put back in the kitchen.

As Caroline was lying in bed she heard a soft knock at her door and Klaus walk in.

"Caroline" Klaus said as he ran to her bed side and stroked her flushed cheeks. "I am so sorry I wasn't there to save you I was in the woods by myself and I only heard you when you fell the ice. I should of been the one to save you I'm sorry" he said as he kissed her forehead.

**Spring 1614**

**Caroline 11 years old.**

Caroline sat in the living room with her family around her as she opened up her birthday presents. Her eyes gleamed with joy as she opened up present after present from her family members getting the most amazing gifts she's ever seen. She gotten new dresses and jewelry, shoes and makeup but her most precious thing was a gold charm bracelet from Klaus. It had three gold charms on it a C for her name a heart and a antique key. He put it on her and she loved how it jingled when she moved. She finished opening the rest of her presents from Esther and the children. But nothing from Rebekah and Kol, which she expected. Getting nothing was better than coal or bugs which she thought they would give her. As she finished opening up her gifts one of the maids brought in a cake filled with candles as they sung happy birthday to her. It was vanilla cake with chocolate icing her favourite. She blew out the 11 candles then one of the maids started cutting up the pieces, and handing them out. Caroline dug right into the cake it was sweet and moist, and she loved it. She finished the last of the sweetness and washed it down with a glass of warm milk.

She carried her presents back up to her room, smiling as the sound of her bracelet clicked together creating a chiming sound. Like two bells clinking together. She got her gifts back up to her room and changed her dress from a dark blue with long sleeves and a course set back to a pretty short-sleeved gold one that puffed out with beads laced down it, that she got from Esther. One of the maids came to her room, and helped laced up the back of her dress. She gasped for air as the maid tied it tighter. She liked the look of corsets, but man they sure were tight and they hurt when they were tied.

When she was finished she changed her earrings from blue diamonds to gold studs, and white strap heels. When she was done she headed back downstairs and into the garden. Spring had just sprung, the birds were singing, the snow was melted and the weather was warming up. The flowers had started to sprung and bees were buzzing around them. Spring was one of her favorite seasons as it was starting to warm up and everything was beautiful from the sky, to the birds, to the flowers and also because spring was the time of her birthday. As she walked in the garden she thought about how it was the first birthday without her mother. She wondered where her mother and her brother was now, she let a few tears come to eyes thinking about how they weren't here to see her grow. But she was with her new family now and she didn't let it bother her, her mother had chose to leave her and this was now her new life. She walked by the pond as she looked at swans swimming over the water and lilly pads that had frogs and pink flowers on them. She loved new life. She thought it was amazing and beautiful.

But as she walked by she soon found herself underwater swimming to the surface of the pond. She gasps for air she hit the surface and rubbed her eyes that were filled with water to look at two smiling faces from the edge of the pond. Kol and Rebekah had pushed her in. She swam to the edge of the pond and heaved herself out and rolled onto the grass as she looked up at Kol and Rebekah who looked over her. Both of them dressed in black.

"You should of drowned in that pond last winter" Kol said. "Consider this your second whim" he said smirking.

"Why are you making my life a miserable hell?" She said as she coughed some more.

"You haven't even seen us begun to make your life a miserable hell"

**Sooooooo how was it?! Long yes I know I promised that after my short chapter last time :)**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6 Shot

**Supppp guys! So reviews are slacking a bit :( and I was hoping you guys would all review for this chapter :) and if you do tell me what you would want to see to get you to review! Please I'm begging you...**

**1620 Caroline 17 years old**

So Caroline was now a teenager. She was seventeen and being with Klaus who was twenty wasn't really illegal anymore, but still being in a relationship with your step brother was weird. Yes, her and Klaus had created this little 'relationship' without the rest of the siblings knowing; or the parents. They look walks in the garden and kissed when know one was looking. He hadn't seen her naked yet, and she was hoping to keep it that way. When they were around the family they kept to themselves, not paying any more attention than they should buy as soon as family was gone, Klaus went frisky. They were sitting at the dinner table enjoying a nice pork meal, Klaus was sitting beside Caroline. Everybody ate in silence as you could only hear the sound of people chewing and forks and knives clinking against the China plates. Caroline was quite enjoying her meal she sat there chewing peacefully in her long pink corset dress and blonde hair that fell down to her waist. Rebekah looked somewhat similar only she was in a long dark red corset. With their matching long blonde hair and blue eyes they could pass for twins. Only Rebekah was the more nastier one. And as Caroline sat there peacefully eating her meal she felt a hand on her knee.

She knew it was Klaus's hand as he was sitting right beside her but kept eating as if nothing was bothering her. Klaus on the other hand was smirking like it idiot as he continued to eat his dinner his hand gliding up Caroline's leg smirking like a little perv that he was. Caroline started getting more anxious as Klaus's hand went farther up until it touched her hip from her thigh. She could feel his cool hands between the thin fabric of her dress. And just as he started to move his hand lower in between her legs she slapped his hand away jolting him back. He laughed as all of the other family members shot their heads up looking at him. He laughed and shook his head as it was nothing and the rest of the family went back to eating their dinner. Klaus looked over at Caroline and smirked as she made a little giggle and dropped her head down to look at her knees. She finished eating her dinner and never made one more look at Klaus as she did it. She knew that if they kept giggling with each other and smiling than the family would clue in to what was happening or even worse Rebecca and Kol would find out. And that was the last thing she needed.

They finished there supper and the maids came and quickly swept the dishes away into the kitchen to be washed. They had finished their dinner early as an announcement from the family was going to be made over the Kingdom at eight, and it was now seven. So everyone was swept away to their rooms to be dolled up before the announcement. Caroline's favourite maid Maya helped Caroline out of her dress and into a new one. This one was a deep blue that set off Caroline's bright blue eyes and her blonde hair. It was a strapless with blue diamonds that were sown down her chest in lines. From her waist the dress puffed out with its deep blue colour and lace overtop of it. It fell to her ankles. Caroline wore black heels with the dress and as required had to wear diamond jewelry. She had on a pair of diamond, pearl earrings that were gorgeous. Diamond bracelets on each wrist and a diamond 4 inch tiara that sat on her head. She looked stunning and felt like a princess. Nine o'clock came around and everyone was called onto the back balcony that overlooked the front of the Kingdom. Rebecca stared at her as she walked onto the balcony. Rebecca wearing the exact same dress that now made them look like they were exactly twins. The children all lined up in a row starting from Caroline and all the way to Finn, from youngest to oldest. Esther and Michael stood beside Caroline them both dressed in black.

"Good evening" Esther yelled from the top of the balcony to all of the kingdom that was gathered at the bottom of the castle.

"We have gathered you here today in celebration of the upcoming annual summer festival ball. This ball will be even more special as you all know we have a new member to the family Caroline" Esther continued, as Caroline stepped forward and waved to the crowd as they all cheered. Caroline moved forward and a little bit sideways as she stood in front of Rebekah waving.

"This summer's ball will truly be the best one we've ever had" Michael said as the crowd of thousands cheered more. Caroline then felt her earring drop from her ear and click as it hit the floor. She bent down and picked up the earring just as a a fire was shot and Rebecca was hit in the shoulder by a bullet. She dropped to the floor blood starting to pour from the wound and into her dress staining it. People from the crowd started screaming as everyone was running not knowing where the shot came from. Esther yelled and dropped to Rebekah's feet as she held her. Rebekah gasping for air as more blood poured from her shoulder. The siblings were shocked as they stood there looking at there sister not knowing what to do. Annabelle one f the maids had rang the doctor as soon as the shot was fired and he came right in time. He ran to Rebekah's side and put pressure on her wound trying to stop the blood flow.

"Everybody help pick her up" the doctor ordered as Michael picked her up bridal style and rushed her back into the castle and into her room. There he laid her down on her bed and the doctor ripped open the top of the dress the she wore in order to get to the wound.

"I need everybody out so I can attend to her" The doctor ordered as everyone scattered out of the room and he closed the door.

Esther and Michael went down the hall, Esther weeping into their room. Caroline went back into her room and was just starting to change out of her dress when there was a knock at the door and before she had time to answer Klaus slipped in closing and locking the door behind him. Caroline stood in the middle of her room in black lingerie her dress on the floor as she gave Klaus the evil eye for being in there.

"I'm changing" she said as if it wasn't obvious.

"I know that's why I'm here" he said as he steps over to her. Wrapping his arms around her waist from behind kissing her neck. "I wanted to see you like this"

She pushed him away as she started to change into pyjamas. "What happened back there with Rebekah?" She said.

"That's was crazy. I mean who would shoot her. And why do they have something against her to shoot her for. I mean it was a good thing you moved when you did otherwise you would of been shot too" Klaus said laughing.

"WAIT!" Caroline said as she turned around in her silk pyjamas flipping her hair from the inside of her top. "They were going after me"

"What do you mean they were going after you? They shot Rebekah"

"But it's like what you just said. I was standing in front of Rebekah, then ducked when I dropped an earring and that's when the fire went off. They were aiming for me, only got Rebekah when I ducked" Caroline said almost out of breath at the fact that someone was out to kill her.

"We need to tell mom" she said.

Caroline and Klaus were standing outside there moms room hearing the doctor talk to them.

"She's going to be fine. The bullet did no major damage she did have a bit of blood loss but nothing to be concerned about. I taped her all up and she should be ready to move in about a week"

"Thank you doctor" Esther said as he left down the other hallway not noticing Caroline and Klaus. They pressed there ear up against the door and listened to Esther and Michael talk.

"We must. We cannot risk anybody else in this family getting hurt. It is to much of a risk and our family could live forever" they heard Michael say.

"You have to call upon the spirits my dear, use the sun for power and the great white oak tree for strength, and our family will never again be hurt"

Caroline and Klaus then heard enough as they ran back down the hallways Klaus's shoes clacking against the floor before they reached there bedrooms. Klaus have Caroline a quick kiss on the lips before disappearing into his bedroom, Caroline the same.

**1 week later**

The children all sat at the dining room table eating their breakfast that morning. Rebekah was finally able to move so she was joining them that morning her shoulder still all taped up from the wound. Only the parents want there. Which frightened Caroline after what her Klaus had heard them talking about in their bedroom a week earlier. Only minutes later they heard footsteps and Esther and Michael appeared in the kitchen.

"Children" Esther said. "We are going to make you immortal"

**So what did you guys think? Longer than what I usually do but if that's what will make you guys review more I will do it! So ya please review so I can wake up to happy emails tomorrow morning! Please! Xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7 Dead

**So chapter 7 yaaaa! Now I hate to inform you guys but, next week chapters might not come on Tuesday. As most of you know I am a high school student and our exams start in 3 weeks. And now is the time my teachers drop 1000 things on me. So I apologize in advance if it doesn't get up but I will try my best.**

**Enjoy**

**1620 Caroline 17 years old**

_"Children" Esther said. "We are going to make you immortal"_

"Your going to do what now?" Rebekah yelled at Esther her arm still tapped up from the wound.

"We need to protect you children, after the shot towards you Rebekah we cannot risk anyone of you getting hurt again. It is our decision, we want to protect you; and this is the best way possible to do just that"

"How do you plan to make us immortal mother, what evil shall be created inside of us to make us live for all time" Elijah questioned giving is mother the evil eye.

"Children" Esther said as she opened her arms up to them. "Me being a witch, I will call upon the spirits with powers from the earth to bring immortality to you. The process may be a little extreme but I can assure you that, it will bring new life to you and this family. We will be able to rule over our kingdom forever, we will be in power, we will have power"

"What kind of immortality do you plan to bring to us mother?" Finn asked his eyes on the rest of his siblings.

"I plan to make you vampires" Esther said smiling.

"That's impossible. Nothing like that can be created" Elijah yelled his face turning red.

"With the power of the earth and the spirits I am able to create anything, and you all will be vampires. You will have strength, speed, agility and the power to bite. Isn't that what you all want?"

"Will we stay the same forever?" Rebekah asked as she hugged her injured shoulder, cuddled in a pink blanket that was wrapped around her body. Her blonde hair in a bunch of curly messy waves.

"Yes, my children you will never grow old; we will have power, more power than the werewolves. We will really rule our kingdom now"

"I want to" Rebekah said smiling. "I like the fact of being 17 forever"

"It interests me to" Elijah said turning to look at Esther. "I would enjoy real power"

"We're in" Klaus and Finn said at the same time"

"And you Caroline?" Esther said turning to look at her. Doubt in Caroline's eyes.

"I don't want to be" Caroline said firmly as she stood up to the table wiping crumbs of her dress before trying to leave the living room, before Esther caught her arm.

"What do you mean you do not want to be immortal?" Esther almost yelled at her.

"I have no interest in being a creature of the night I would like to stay human and as a part of your family I hope you will accept my wishes"

"Caroline dear" Klaus said. "We will have powers and can live for ever being better than the humans and the werewolves why do you not want to be one?"

"I believe that unless you were born a creature like that you should not become one"

"Is that your final decision?" Michael claimed.

"Yes" Caroline said sternly her arms folded over her chest.

"Then you shall receive your wish and not become one" Esther said clapping her hands. "And is the last we will discuss of the subject"

"So when will this happen?" Kol asked as he finished his breakfast.

"Tonight" Esther said as her and Michael left the dining room leaving the children alone.

"Well that sure is going to be one hell of an evening" Finn said laughing.

"What is happening today?" Rebekah said as she stood up being careful with her shoulder.

"Well I am having Katerina over today" Elijah said smiling.

"Of course" Kol said rolling his eyes.

"Who is Katerina?" Caroline questioned.

"She's a girl our age from the town Village. Elijah and her have a very special relationship" Klaus said smirking.

"It's more than just a relationship" Elijah said smirking as he laughed.

"Oh god. Did not need to hear that" Rebekah said making gagging noises pointing to her throat.

"Caroline dear will you take a walk with me to the library?" Kalus said holding his arm out.

"Sure" she said a very stern look on her face as she gabbed his arm liking hers through his"

"Ohhhhhhhhhh" Rebekah said giving the too of them a flirty look.

"It's not like that" Caroline said giving her a dirty look.

"Oh I'm sure" She replied back with a roll of the eyes.

Klaus and Caroline then made their way up to the library on the second floor. As they climbed the stone stairs Caroline was extra cautious as she was wearing higher heels than normal. She managed to get up the stairs without breaking her neck. Once there he opened up the doors for her and Caroline immediately start searching the shelves of the book waiting for the exact moment Klaus was going to bring up the immortality.

He gave it about 30 seconds after closing the doors to start yelling at her.

"Why are you choosing not become immortal do you see how better it will make our lives?!"

"I knew you're going to start yelling at me" She said rolling her eyes as she scanned through the shelves of books taking one's out and briefly glimpsing at them.

"Well if you knew why are you refusing?!"

"It is my choice I decide what I want to do with my life!" She said yelling back.

"You are a part of this family you should be deciding and choosing what the family wants for you!"

"I'm going to make one thing clear" She said as she turned around coming face-to-face with Klaus.

"I may be a part of this family because you adopted me but let's get one thing straight. I am not blood related to this family you cannot tell me what I cannot do I am choosing not to become immortal and you were just going to have to accept it, or get over it" she hissed in his face before there was a knock at the library door.

"Come in" Klaus hissed.

Elijah stuck his head in before opening the door all the way to reveal a brunette haired girl at his side.

"Pardon me if I'm interpreting" he said "but I just wanted to introduce Caroline to Katerina"

"Hello" Caroline said as she steeped forward shaking her hand. She has long dark brown hair that fell down to her waist in curves just like every other girl in the village she also had deep brown eyes and she was an all black dress core set style that had lace and diamonds.

"I'm Katerina" the girl said her voice stern with edge.

"I'm Caroline. I have been living with the royal family for over seven years now"

"Oh I know who you are. Everybody in the village does"

"We should be going, we wanted to was into town before sunset" Elijah said as he grabbed her arm slightly tugging her with him.

"It was great to meet you" she called before she disappeared with Elijah.

"I'm leaving" Caroline said as she grabbed some books and headed out the door not even bothering to give another glance to Klaus.

She ran strait to her room her dress flying behind her, her heels clicking on the floor as she reached her room flew inside dropped the books on her bed before locking her door. She sat herself on her bed and opened up the first book. She was three quarter through the book when the dinner bell rang jumping her out of her thoughts. She made her way to the table spotting Klaus sitting on the other side at the other end, not bothering to look at her when she came in. The family ate their dinner in peace and quiet before they were done Esther looked at Caroline and gave her a nod telling her it was time for her to leave.

So Caroline got up and went back up to her room to read her book but before she got anywhere into it she heard bloodcurdling screams from the kitchen and knew it was done.

**So what did you guys think? Did you like having Katherine in it? Do you want me to bring her more into it or kick her out? She was brought in requested my a reviewer so you want to see something review to tell me!**

**Xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8 Gone

**Holy hate you guys. Well guessing from the reviews that you guys gave me I can assume that you didn't like the fact that I didn't turn Caroline into an original vampire. Now I know you guys are upset but with her being human But I plans for her, so I'm sorry but I think you guys will like where I'm going with it.**

_So Caroline got up and went back up to her room to read her book but before she got anywhere into it she heard bloodcurdling screams from the kitchen and knew it was done._

Caroline cringed from her bedroom as the screams died down until complete silence. She wanted to go down and see what had happened but at the same time she was too scared to see what had happened. Sure she could give a rats ass about Rebekah and Kol as they treated her like crap, but she was scared for Klaus. She knew currently that he was upset with her as for not turning but after what she heard down there she was completely okay with not tuning. As Caroline was helped get ready for bed she was nervous about what would happen the next morning. Would they all be okay? Would they try to kill her? (Not that Kol and Rebekah hadn't tried already)

And with the thoughts in her head she climbed into bed snuggled under the covers and let herself fall asleep the sound of the screams filling her head.

_She couldn't breathe. It was like being trapped under water expect she wasn't. She could feel the ooze flowing down her stomach red ooze. Blood. From the stab wound that Klaus has created with his sword. He had stabbed her in the stomach she fell to the floor more blood flowing out staining her white nightgown._

_"I'm sorry Caroline but you need to be like us" he said as he stood over her as she coughed blood spurting out before her last breath was taken away._

Caroline woke up with a gasp panting for air as it filled her lungs. It had been too real the feeling of her not breathing. She patted her stomach and didn't feel any blood so she knew it was just a dream, an almost too real dream. She thought that the fight with Klaus had caused this nightmare as he was angry with her, but it was more than that. It was a sign and sign that she had no idea what was coming.

Caroline slowly got out of bed trying not to make a noise as she wondered if the siblings were up. She carefully slid on slippers on her feet and grabbed a pink house coat and slid it over her shoulders and tied it around her waist. The soft fabric gave her a feelings of comfort but it didn't last long as she knew what she was going to have to confront what happened when she got downstairs. She slowly opened the door to her bedroom and slid out being careful not to make a sound. She went two doors over and slightly knocked on Klaus's door. Nothing not a sound. So she went and did the same to Elijah's and Finns and the same. Caroline gave up and went to go down the stairs she walked on her tippy toes being careful not to make a sound. She didn't really know why she was creeping around like a mouse, just the thought of having vampires around the house just made her a little jumpy and extra cautious about the sounds that she made.

So she creeped down the stairs watching to see if anybody would come out and attack her but nothing. She was starting to get a relief that maybe they had all left to deal with this whole thing until she got to the bottom of the stairs and creeped around the coroner into the kitchen to see all the siblings still lying in the stained their clothes, just like hers in her dream. She gasped and pressed her back into the wall covering her mouth from any sounds she might make. The gasping sound must of been louder than she thought as she heard stirring.

She looked behind the wall again and Rebekah was starting to stir. She sat up groaning holing her head.

"What happened?" She said groaning her blonde hair flying everywhere.

"Blood" Rebekah said as she saw her purple gown all the front of it covered in blood.

"Rebekah" mumbled Elijah a he sat up to.

"What happened?" She said.

"I think we died"

"You did exactly that" Michael said as she walked into a room holding into a blonde haired girl by the shoulders. As he held his sword in his other hand.

"You have to drink if you want to live" he said as he got onto his knees pulling the girl with him as he took his sword and slit a cut up the girls arm, her not even flinching. Blood began pouring from her arm as Michael grabbed Rebekah from behind her head and pushed her down into the girls arm. Rebekah wrapping her mouth around the girls arm she sucked on the wound Caroline almost vomiting at the sight. Before she pulled back gasping for air blood around her lips. Her eyes turned red and black lines appeared under her eyes as he turned and looked at Caroline.

Caroline quickly turned around gasping for air as she quickly bolted up the stairs not caring if she made a sound. Caroline ran so fast down the hall she almost slipped as she ran I into her room slammed the door shut and bolted it shut. She gasped for air as she slammed her back against the door frame. She stepped away from the door and backed away feeling safe, ya right.

The door busted open the lock with it as Rebekah walked in her eyes red with sharp teeth in her mouth.

"Like my new upgrade?" She said smiling as she threw Caroline onto her bed Caroline landing with the thud. "Being like this is going to make it much more easier to kill you"

She grabbed Caroline from the bed and pinned her up against the wall her fangs grazing Caroline's neck.

"Not sharing I see sister" Kol said as he walked in walking up to Caroline dragging his hands to her hair. "I want a taste of her to" he said as he went to bite her neck, before there was a yell from the door. Rebekah and Kol turned around to see Elijah there standing his eyes red with the dark lines under his eyes his fangs full out.

"You know mothers rules. Nobody is allowed to touch her nobody"

"Buzz kill" Kol said as him and Rebekah let go of Caroline and strode out of the room.

"Thank you" Caroline said holding her neck that was almost bitten. She looked at Elijah and saw what she thought was him trying to hide his cravings, as he quickly strode out of the room.

Caroline went back and closed her door. She went back to her books that she hasn't finished and got though two before dinner was called. Caroline got dressed in a black dress and headed for dinner. Everybody was there including Klaus who she hadn't seen since last nights dinner.

They all ate in silence, nobody saying a word. Caroline was even gives red wine at dinner which she had never had before. It tasted sweet and she liked the taste.

After dinner Caroline stood in her room getting dressed before Klaus walked in. He said nothing as she strode towards her before stabbing her in the stomach.

She couldn't breathe. It was like being trapped under water expect she wasn't. She could feel the ooze flowing down her stomach red ooze. Blood. From the stab wound that Klaus has created with his sword. He had stabbed her in the stomach she fell to the floor more blood flowing out staining her white nightgown.

"I'm sorry Caroline but I can't deal with you anymore" he said as he stood over her as she coughed blood spurting out before her last breath was taken away.

**So well Caroline's dead... How am I going to go from there. So ya expecting hate reviews and death threats so bring them on I'm ready.**


	9. Chapter 9 Update

Hey guys so this is not a chapter its just an update. Now I hate to tell you guys but I am not able to get this weeks, next weeks and the week after that chapter up. Most of you guys know that exams for high school students start next week and right now I have been jammed packed with studying and projects. So hopefully I will be able to get the next chapter up in at lest two weeks maximum so I hope you all don't hate me

-xoxo


	10. Chapter 10 New and Alive

**Hey guys sorry for such a long wait, but I had exams, camping then summer school -_-. So I'm back now with chapters galore! Also I would like to point out you guys are all pretty smart as you guessed about the wine thing... apparently I can't hide anything from you guys... shit. **

**Well I hope you guys are happy now that I'm back and also I wanted to point out that a reviewer said about them talking like there 20 when there 9. If you payed attention to the dates I put at the beginning you would know that Caroline is now 17 as Rebekah is too, Kol is 18, Klaus 20, Elijah 22 and Finn 23 so just wanted to clear that up. **

"_I'm sorry Caroline but I can't deal with you anymore" he said as he stood over her as she coughed blood, spurting out before her last breath was taken away. _

_Caroline was having the dream again, the dream of drowning. It was like she was in water, but she wasn't wet. She could feel her breath being taken away but somehow there was nothing to take away. _

She awoke to voices filled in the room.

"What the hell did you do?"

"I did what needed to be done"

"Turning here into one of us wasn't the plan" she could hear as Rebekah.

"Well not your plan" she could hear Klaus mutter under his breath.

Why could she hear him whisper when he was so far away. Everything felt different. It was she could tell the exact degrees of what it was in the castle, and she could hear how fast the wind outside was going from what she could hear. What did they mean by turning her into one of them?

Her head was so hazy on what had happened in the last forty-eight hours she was surprised she could even remember her own name. She slowly opened her eyes as the blur-ness faded away and everything was crystal clear. To clear. The next thing she knew Rebekah was on top of her pinning her to the tile floor with her solid body. She held a knife against her neck cutting off her air supply.

"I should just kill you know, to get it over with. Instead I should of killed you from the first day you walked into this house" he snarled into Caroline's face. Caroline struggled trying to roll on top of Rebekah but Rebekah was solid and had her pinned with no moving.

"I have hated you from the moment I laid eyes on you. My mother had no right to bring you into this house she should of just left you to starve or freeze to death. And by killing you right here all my problems are going to disappear, you dead will be the best thing to happen to me in eight years since you arrived"

"Rebekah, is killing her right here the best thing to do?" She looked over Rebekah to hear Elijah.

"Yes in my books. This will be the second time she will be dead in the last twenty-four hours at least this time she won't come back to life like the first"

"What do you mean the first?" Caroline coughed out Rebekah still cutting off most of her air supply.

"You were dead" Rebekah said rolling her eyes as is was obvious.

"Dead?"

"You had vampire blood in your system after drinking the wine at dinner, then Klaus killed you and boom here you are"

"So I'm turned after one of you?" she said starting to yell as if she couldn't comprehend what was happening.

"Not after one of us. We mixed all our blood together and it created a new blood. Meaning you are now a new original vampire" She looked up to see Klaus smiling down at her from standing above her and Rebekah.

"I wouldn't of agreed to it if I knew this is what he was doing" Rebekah said scowling.

"Kill me"

"What?!" Klaus yelled.

"I don't want to be like any of you, just kill me now"

"Gladly" Rebekah said as she pushed the knife more into Caroline's neck creating a cut blood starting to spurt from it pouring down her neck.

"STOP!" Klaus yelled as she threw Rebekah off Caroline the knife no longer pressed against her neck letting Caroline take a huge intake of air.

"She said she wanted to be killed!" Rebekah screamed at Klaus as Elijah and Kol took a step back away from her. Knowing not to get near her when shes mad.

"You haven't listened to a word shes said since she walked in hear and now all of a sudden your going to take what shes says?"

"Its called selective hearing. I only listen to what I want to hear" she said as she flipped her long blonde hair over her shoulder, standing up straitening her corset dress. "I am not able to deal with you anymore, you are not worth wasting my breath" she hissed as she stormed out of the room her long dress flowing behind her, the knife in her hands.

"Ya, I'm gonna go to and see what the maids made for today" Kol said starting to leave "Or what their offering for me today" he muttered before swooping away.

"I'm going to go feast as well as soon as I find Finn" Elijah said.

"Save us some" Klaus called out to him.

"Gotcha" he yelled back before disappearing down the long hallway of the castle.

Klaus turned around to face Caroline who wasn't very happy with him.

"Are you going to say anything or just glare me down?"

"You've scared me to death, damn you" she said before wrapping her arms around his neck snuggling into him. Klaus placed his hands on her waist and pushed her closer to him. He missed this, before all of their fighting went down.

"Wait" he said a minute later pulling back, looking into her crystal blue eyes. "How did I scare you to death?"

"By doing this to me" she said a tear going down her face. "I'm not as mad that you did this to me as I should, but I'm more scared about whats going to happen" she said tears bursting from her eyes as Klaus wrapped his arms around her comforting her.

"I'll be back" he said pulling away. Caroline sat on her bed for about twenty minutes before Klaus appeared again only this time with a young looking, black haired women.

"Who's she?" Caroline said looking at the women who just stared into space.

"This is your meal"

"My WHAT?!"

"Caroline if you want to live, you need to drink human blood"

Klaus said before pulling back the girls hair, letting his fangs escape, and eyes turn blood red before biting down onto the girls neck. She didn't even flinch as Klaus made two holes in her neck pulling back blood on his lips.

"Go for it" he whispered to Caroline.

Caroline looked at Klaus then at the girl before going in for the kill. She pressed her lips to the two holes in her neck and sucked, the blood coming up and into her mouth. The blood tasted like honey and she wanted more, she gripped the girl as she drank more and more until she was completely drained and fell to the floor.

Caroline pulled back and looked up. Her eyes turned bright red and dark lines formed under her eyes, pointy little teeth sprouted from her top teeth and she had blood on her lips.

She made her first kill and was a full new original vampire.

**So I hope you all don't hate me for making you wait this long and I promise the next chapter will be up by Tuesday! **

**So please all REVIEW! xoxo **


	11. Chapter 11 Start The Party

**Hey guys so yaaaaa I'm back on track with chapter writing so here it is! **

**Enjoy xoxo**

Caroline couldn't believe she had killed someone, yes the adrenaline kicked in, yes it was a rush, yes the blood tasted amazing, and yes she was now a full new creature of the night but she had killed someone. She felt awful but she loved what it brought to her. A new life, and new purpose to live.

The plus side of being a vampire now, was that Klaus wasn't upset with her anymore and they could finally start to get back on track with their somewhat romance. She had missed it while he was mad at her and she felt like now she could finally start to get her original life back. But there was some changes, firstly she craved blood and blood only twenty-four seven. And living in a huge village in the 1600's there wasn't really a shortage of people. But there was also a lot of problems that came with being a vampire.

Caroline was walking down the hallways of the castle that morning of her turning. She loved what it did to her. Making her faster, stronger, prettier she loved most of the things that came with being a vampire, she can't believe she had turned this down the first time. Just as she was walking down the halls she passed by a open window with the sun beaming in. Just as she walked into the sun her skin burned and turned bright red, burning though her body.

Caroline gasped and flew backwards into the shaded area of the hallways of which she could not be burned. She held onto her face and watched her arm, as the skin slowly went back from red to normal.

"Note to self" she said as she looked over her body for any more burns. "Sunlight big problem"

Caroline headed downstairs to the kitchen making sure to not step into any sunlight on her way there, when she reached the kitchen doorway she could see that everyone else was already in there.

"Whats going on?" Caroline said as she stepped into the kitchen her long puffy, green corset dress flowing behind her.

"We were just discussing some of the problems we have been having" Esther said as she turned to look at her children.

"If you mean sunlight, I'm way ahead of you. Found that out just a few minutes ago. Needless to say it wasn't a pleasant surprise to come upon" Caroline said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"And the flowers" Rebekah chimed in.

"What flowers?" questioned Caroline.

"The long purple ones that grow around the edge of the white oak tree in the backyard, ya don't go near them. Found that out when I took a midnight stroll in the backyard last night, needless to say they burn like a bitch"

"So what are we going to do about these problems?" Finn said.

"One step ahead of you" Esther said as she pulled out a small little velvet bag, opened it up and dumped the contents onto the table. There were seven rings on the table. Each one had a different stone colour and design to it.

"What are these" Elijah said as he picked one of them up examining it.

"There daylight rings, as long as each of you has one on sunlight is not an issue"

Everyone dived in and grabbed a ring. Caroline's had a small purple stone in the middle, clamped down by iron swirls that surrounded the ring. She slipped in onto her finger and admired it, before moving away from the kitchen to the back door and stuck her hand into the sunlight the beamed into the room, but nothing happened.

She didn't burn, or feel pain just like she had before she was a vampire.

"That solves one problem but what about the flower issue?" Rebekah said.

"That my dear is something I have no control over. It seems like the pollen in the flowers has an ingredient that burns your skin to the touch. I advise you to stay away from the flowers, and not let anyone have the idea that the flowers can be used against you. Not just that but nobody should gain the knowledge of what you have become, things can take an ugly turn if they come to know about your transformation"

"We won't utter a word mother" Elijah said.

"Good now I suggest you all head up to your rooms for your fitting" Esther said as she turned with Micheal to leave.

"What fitting?"

"For the summers ball, the one we are having in three days"

**3 days later **

The family stood in front of the castle in there ballgowns as the guests came in one by one, greeting them on there way in. Tonight was the annual summers ball, Caroline had come before with her mother before her brother was born, but now being able to host it along with everybody else was even more amazing.

The guests greeted her, all wishing her the best, and how they were happy that she had joined the family. Once most of the guests were in they moved back into the house where music was starting to play and everybody moved around dancing with there flowing dresses and glasses of champagne in hand. Caroline had on a deep gold dress with diamonds sown all along her chest, lace covered the bottom half of her dress and she wore gold heels with it. Her hair was in a mess of curls that descend down her back. Caroline stood in the back of the room watching everybody as she drank her champagne.

Klaus then came up from behind her grabbing onto her waist.

"What are you mopping about" Klaus said as he stood beside her drinking his drink in his black and white tux.

"I remember these balls being so much fun, and now it doesn't seem like there much fun in it anymore"

"That's because there isn't, you need to make your own fun common" Klaus said as he grabbed her by the hand and they ran off down the hall.

Rebekah stood watching the other guests, her jaw clenched together as she looked at the necks of all the villagers.

"You know if you stare to long you'll be more tempted to attack" whispered a cool voice in her ear.

Rebekah whipped her head around to come face to face with Kol.

"What do you want Kol" Rebekah said standing in a deep red corset dress.

"I'm hungry, looking for a good snack"

"Ya well your not the only one" she said turning around again to drink her wine.

"Who have you picked out" he purred.

"Well that brunette one over there looks quite good" Rebekah said pointing to a girl that was across the ballroom dance floor in a deep purple gown her hair pinned up.

"Nice choice"

"I'll share if you want a taste" she purred turning to look at him.

"Now your talking" he said as they set down there drinks and headed towards the brunette.

"Lets get this party started"

**So how was it? Hope you liked the chapter and remember to PLEASE REVIEW in order to see the next chapter xoxo **


	12. Chapter 12 Theres a Problem

**Hey guys so thank you to all who reviewed! I love when you guys are telling me how you feel on this story, and judging by the way I ended it last time, y'all are ready for this! So get ready for a great chapter cause this is going to be one hell of a party!**

**Enjoy! **

"_Now your talking" he said as they set down there drinks and headed towards the brunette. _

"_Lets get this party started" _

"You lure her in, and sneak her out to the back I'll be waiting" Rebekah said as she slipped down the hall grabbing another glass of champagne as she went.

Kol edged forwards towards the women, her purple dress flowing out behind her, her curls bouncing as she strode along the dance floor with a smile. Her white teeth glistering under the chandelier light. Kol strode across the dance floor his eyes stuck on this girl. He tapped on her shoulder she turned around smiling at him.

"Kol Michelson" she said smiling. "What a surprise, what do I owe thee honour" she said.

"I just like to greet all of the guests, see how they are doing. Have we meet before?" he said.

"No, I just know of all the royal family" she said as she sipped her drink.

"What is your name" he said as he eyed her suspiciously.

"Jessica Norworthy" she said hesitantly.

"Well Jessica, would you like another glass" he said pointing at her empty one.

"Yes kind sir" she said as she slung her arm though his. He lead her though the couples dancing, people eyeing them as they went. They stopped at the bar and each got a new glass of champagne.

"Would you care for a walk outside"

"Sure"

Klaus and Caroline ran down the hallways of the castle.

"What are we looking for?" Caroline said laughing as they fled down the hall.

"Fun" Klaus yelled back.

"What kind of fun?"

"Common, lets go"

Caroline and Klaus ran down several more hallways before coming to the one with the library. They stopped running when they spotted a girl walking by herself down the hallway. They stopped, to catch there breath Caroline laughing as she spread her gold dress out again around her.

"Come here" Klaus said as he slung Caroline's arm though his and approached the girl. This girl was at least their age. She was in a light pink dress that flowed all around her. Her black hair was pulled away from her face and fell down her back.

"Hello" the girl said smiling holding a glass.

"Hello" said Klaus.

"I wanted you to meet Caroline, the girl we adopted" Caroline smiled at the girl who did the same back.

"Yes, it is finally great to meet you" she said shaking Caroline's hand.

"Being in the royal family must be amazing"

"It certainly has its perks" Caroline said.

Klaus then pushed the girl up against the wall by his hand on her throat. The girl dropped the glass causing it to shatter to the floor. Caroline looked around making sure nobody came to see, hearing the sound.

"Caroline would you like to do the honours" Klaus said smiling at her.

"Of course" Caroline said smirking as she leaned forward towards the girl's neck, her having a terrified look on her face. Caroline stroked the girls neck with her fingers, her nails scraping the skin before she bit down on her neck. The girl didn't make a peep, but her facial expressions did show that she was in pain. Caroline sucked the blood for a couple seconds before Klaus joined her biting the other side of the girls neck. The two of them were having there own little party. The pulled back and smiled at each other before Klaus turned to the emotional traumatized girl and looked her strait in the eye.

"Do not say a word to anybody. If anybody asks you what happened your reply is I don't know what happened" he said compelling her.

"I don't know what happened" she said her eyes locked strait on Klaus's.

"Good, now leave" he said before she took off down the hall.

"How was that" Klaus said smiling at her.

"Amazing, I love this thrill" she said before she wiped the blood off of hers lips.

"Good now lets go see what the other siblings are up to" he said before he took her and then ran off again down the hall.

Kol lead the brunette girl outside.

"God its freezing" she said as she wrapped her arms around herself trying to keep warm.

"Yes, but don't you like it. Its very refreashing" he said as he sat his glass on the patio.

"Hello" Rebekah said as she came out the shadows.

"Hi" Jessica said as she looked between Kol and Rebekah as they started to circle her.

"Jessica, this is my sister Rebekah" Kol said.

"Of course part of the royal family, nice to meet you" she said out stretching her hand to shake Rebekah's. But Rebekah didn't shake her hand.

"Jessica huh" Rebekah said.

"You seem very familiar, Jessica huh? Interesting name" Rebekah said.

"Thank you? I'm going to go back inside now" she said as she made a move to leave.

But Kol grabbed onto and threw her up against the wall castle. But Jessica pushed him off. She hissed showing her fangs and dark red eyes.

Rebekah and Kol stood back at this girl, who was clearly a vampire.

"Wait a second" Rebekah said as she took a closer look at the girls face. "Katherine?"

Klaus and Caroline walked though the halls of the castle.

"Hey lets go up stairs" Klaus said as they headed up the stairs and down the hall. Klaus opened the door to his bedroom as him and Caroline walked in. Klaus wrapped his arms around Caroline's waist as he kissed her neck.

"Are you sure we should be doing this? I mean there are a lot of people in the house"

"Do you want to stop?" Klaus said as he placed another kiss to her neck.

"No, not really" Caroline whispered.

"Then don't worry" he said before he turned her around and pressed his lips to hers. Caroline and Klaus stood there in his bed room there lips plastered to each other.

"Oh my god Katherine" Kol said. "I knew there was something familiar about you. You were with Elijah"

"Am with Elijah" she said before she let her fangs slip back in.

"Who turned you?" Rebekah demanded

"I can hear my name whats happening" Elijah said as he appeared from the pathway in the backyard.

"Nothing. We just got to see Katherine again" Kol said smiling.

"Ah" Elijah said as he came and stood beside Katherine planting a kiss on her check.

"Wait Elijah" Rebekah said.

"Did you turn Katherine?"

Upstairs Caroline and Klaus were going at it. Caroline then felt Klaus reach for her dress strings.

"Nope" she said as she pushed him off and fixed her dress. "Not tonight"

Then there was a loud moan from down the hall. Caroline looked at Klaus as they both tiptoed down the hall. The door of there fathers study was open a crack. The both peaked in and saw a girl up against the wall and Finn's wrist in her mouth. The red haired girl was sucking away before she pulled back gasping, blood on her lips. And in a matter of seconds Finn snapped her neck as she dropped dead to the floor.

Klaus and Caroline bolted down the hallway and to the staircase.

"What just happened?" Caroline said as they slowly made there way down the stairs.

"He just turned her" Klaus said.

Then there was a loud scream from downstairs. Klaus and Caroline ran down the stairs to the balcony that over looked the front hallway of the castle. Caroline almost burst into tears and Klaus gasped at what they saw.

Three men all wearing black masks over there face stood in the middle of the front hall. They all had swords in there hands and at the bottom on the middle's guys feet. Was a dead girl, her neck slashed and blood on the floor.

The middle guy looked up at Klaus and Caroline who were looking down at him.

"Nobody moves!" he yelled.

**Sooo what did you guys think! There was a lot of surprises in here. Hope you liked it! Remember to REVIEW xoxo**


	13. Chapter 13 Tracking

**Sooooooooo new chapter hooray! (insert happy dance)**

**Now is the chance to take control of this story and have your idea put into it. I know where I want to take this chapter and the next and I have an idea for the 17th or 18th chapter but no ideas in between. So here's your chance. If you have any ideas that would leave off with big cliffhangers PM me or let me know on reviews I will try my best to add them in (If possible) thank you so much **

**Enjoy xoxo**

"_Nobody moves!" he yelled. _

"Oh my God, Klaus what are we gonna do?" Caroline whispered as she clung to his arm.

"I have no idea" he said as he watched everybody.

"What can we do?" Finn said coming up from behind them.

"There's not much we can do without the town or those crazy people finding out who we are" Klaus said raising his eyebrows.

"So its either let the town die or show them what we are? Really? Those are our only options, they suck" Caroline said.

"Can you think of something better?" Finn said rolling his eyes.

"Jesus Christ!" Caroline hissed.

"What is it?" Klaus and Finn said at the same time.

"What if these are the guys, were the ones who shot Rebekah when we were announcing the ball? The one that I thought was pointed at me?"

"Wait what?" Finn said. "They shot Rebekah not you, how could they be after you"

"I explained this just to Klaus. I was in front of Rebekah then ducked down when I dropped my earring that's when the fire went off. They meant to shot at me and when I ducked and it hit Rebekah"

"That explains a lot" Finn said looking at the guys over the balcony.

"So if they are the guys who tried to shoot you, why are they hear?"

"Probably to finish what they started" she said glaring down at them.

"Alright so here's how its gonna work" one of the guys yelled to the guests.

"You give us what we want and nobody gets hurt"

"What is it that you want?" Klaus yelled from the balcony.

"Were here for a girl. And she has to be here as the entire town is"

"And it leads right back to me" Caroline mumbled to Klaus and Finn.

"I am sorry" Esther said as she stepped though the scared guests with Micheal.

"You have no right to come in here and demand to take someone, or take everyone else s head" she hissed though her breath.

"Oh god, moms going at it" Finn said as he held his head in his hands.

"Who do you think you are lady? I could easily take your head off in seconds"

"That would only effect you. As I am the Queen and I know everybody in this kingdom and killing me you would lose your chance at finding who you want"

"We could easily find who were looking for, even if we killed you" one sneered.

"Yes true, but you men are not familiar with what I can do" she said as she gave the three men in masks a look and all three of them dropped to the floor holding there heads screaming.

"Whats she doing?" Caroline whispered to Klaus.

"She's using her witch craft on them" he mumbled back.

"Isn't that bad? I mean showing everyone in town shes a witch?"

"Don't worry the people here have known for ages that she's an actual witch. It's what makes the royal family superior, knowing that the Queen has actual powers" Finn whispered back to her.

"Powers aren't going to kill them so who is?" Caroline said as she tried to hide behind Klaus.

"Well its tempting but..." Klaus said. "Mother said we are not supposed to show the towns people who we are, as it might draw some unwanted attention" he said nudging to the men that were still on the floor holding there heads.

"Ya, lets just be real here, we have been doing stuff were not supposed to be doing" Finn said giving an awkward face.

Just then there was a howl from outside.

"Oh dear God" Caroline said as she clutched closer to Klaus.

"What is it?"

"That howl. Its the wolves from the village. Its the full moon"

"Mother completely forgot. With our transformation and the ball it must of slipped her mind"

"Were all gonna die" Caroline said.

"Don't say that, you'll jinks it" Klaus said.

Then the door burst open and three wolves flew though the busted door. Screaming filled they house as everybody started running. As if three guys with swords weren't bad enough now there was wolves added to the party.

"Mother was right when she said this was going to be a year to remember" Finn said as the three of them rushed down the stairs to the madness.

The castle was now a complete madhouse. People screaming and running, the sound of glasses smashing against the floor, the growls of the wolves as they lured though the house.

"People are dying, I can smell the blood" Finn said.

"Quick someone do something!" a women screamed.

"Alright now's the time to kill somebody" Finn said as he looked around at the screaming and running people. Caroline and Klaus turned to give him a look.

"I mean, either kill those guys or kill a wolf I don't care what you pick just chose" he said as he took off running down the hall of crazy.

Klaus took a look at Caroline before planting his lips down on hers and pulling back, Caroline with a stunned look on her face.

"Encase we don't make it out" he said.

"Ya I'm sure that's why you did it" Caroline said before picking her dress off the floor and shooting down that hall.

Caroline ran though the madness and into the kitchen. She yanked a knife out of the holder and ran down the hall in search of something to kill. She came upon one of the men that crashed the party. A girl was at his feet weeping as she held the sword above her ready to crash it down and kill her. Caroline sprinted forward in her dress and plunged the knife into the back of the mans neck. She yanked it out and blood squirted out just in time as the guy fell over dead. Caroline ran back into the dinning room looking for anybody. By this time most of the guests had fled and it was just the family trying to hunt down the men and the wolves. When she reached the dinning room she found Rebekah with one of the other dead men.

"Common" she said. "Everybody's in the front hall" the two of them strode there to find the rest of the family with the last dead guy at there feet.

"All three guys are killed" Caroline said.

"I killed one werewolf, the other two escaped" Elijah said she she wiped blood off of his hand with a white handkerchief.

"Hey Caroline you might of been right" Klaus said as he looked at a little piece of paper in his hands.

"Why?"

"They were going after you" he said as he handed her the piece of paper. Caroline looked at it.

"Its a picture of me"

**Soooooooooo how'd ya like?**

**So please remember to REVIEW **

**And remember what I said at the top help a sista out and send me ideas that I could use, as I'm really lacking right now **

**xoxo **


	14. Chapter 14 She's Back

**So sorry for missing last Tuesday. I was camping from Saturday till Wednesday, then was in Quebec Thursday to Friday then at my friends cottage from Friday till Sunday. So I've had a busy week and haven't had time to update but here you go! **

**And guys I can't stress it enough that I need your ideas for this story. I'm at the point of pulling out my hair, racking my brain because I can't come up with anything good. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH so ya if ya'll could help me out I would kiss you. **

**Enjoy xoxo**

"_Its a picture of me" _

Caroline stood shocked at the photo in her hand. Yes it was of her, but when she was nine years old. It was the last picture that had been drawn of her before her mother had sent her away. Her mother. Had these people ran shacked her mother to find out information about her.

"Well no wonder they didn't take me" she said showing the group the photo. "This was when I was nine. You can't really tell its me. These people may think that's the girl there looking for, a nine year old.

"My question is why are they after you? What could they possibly have with you, that would make them want to take you?" Klaus said.

"Could they be trying to take down the royal family?" Rebekah asked.

"No. If they wanted to do that they would go after the main ones. Mom, dad. Caroline's a adopted child by taking her it wouldn't do anything to the royals" Elijah piped in.

"But what do they want with her? She hasn't done anything to make people want to take her" Finn said.

"Is it a game? Take her because they want her?" Kol asked.

"It could, but it still doesn't make sense on why. The real question is why"

"Unless we ask them ourselves, we aren't going to know" Caroline said making everyone turn to her. "What, its true" she said holding her hands up in defence.

"Caroline's right, we have no real way of finding out why they were after you, considering now there all dead" Elijah said as she crossed the room and sat down.

"Well, we may not have a problem with Caroline but I have a problem with this family" Esther said sternly as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"What did I say about, not telling anybody about your transformation!" she yelled. The children cringing.

"Not only did you tell people you turned two of them! Finn you turned Sage, and Elijah you turned Katherine!"

"How did you know about that?" Finn said.

"I know everything, do not underestimate me" she threatened.

"So what's going to happen now?" Elijah asked.

"Oh I don't know. By the two of you turning these two girls, they could go and turn the rest of the town, we could have a full on infestation on our hands because of you two idiots"

"Were sorry mom" Finn whispered.

"I don't care if your sorry or not. Your actions could cause all of your lives, I hope it was worth it. You will soon find the consequences of your doing" she said as she and Micheal left the room leaving the children by themselves.

"Well that sucked" Finn said rolling his eyes.

"She wouldn't have to nag us, if you two had listened to her and not turned anybody. I can't wait to see what happens now" Kol said as him and Rebekah strode off to the backyard.

Finn and Elijah left the room as well leaving Caroline and Klaus.

"Its okay" Klaus said as he put his arm around her as they went back upstairs.

"What's going to happen now? Everything has just come crashing down with the guys and my picture and now our lives are at stake because of Finn and Elijah turning those two girls" Caroline said as she started to tear up.

"Shhhh. It's okay" he said as he wrapped his arms around her rubbing her back. "Just rest everything will be fine when you wake up"

Caroline wiped the tears off her face and went into her room leaving Klaus by himself in the hallway.

She stripped off her long dress and threw it in her vanity. She pulled the clips out of her hair letting her blonde locks fall down her back. She pulled on a night gown and crawled into bed hoping to forget everything.

Caroline tossed and turned. When she finally decided she wasn't going to sleep she sat up in bed. Her room was filled with darkness but she could see a shadow in the coroner.

"Hello" she said out to it. The figure moved to stand in front of Caroline's bed still not showing it's face. Caroline didn't recognize who it was until it was on top of her holding a knife to her neck, the guy who had attacked them at the party.

"Your dead" she managed to whisper out, though the knife in her neck.

"I was, but I have a job to complete. Sending you in"

"Sending me in?" Caroline said before he stabbed her in the stomach. Caroline felt like every nerve was on fire in her body. She coughed and blood splattered out of her mouth staining her nightgown and white sheets. This was what it felt like being human, so why was this happening.

She clenched the white sheets below her in her hand. She could feel the stickiness of the blood on her hands and all around her. She was drowning, in her own blood.

Next thing she knew Caroline blinked and everything was gone. The guy, the knife, the blood, only Klaus lay at her side.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "I could hear you coughing as if you were drowning"

"I was" she said sitting up looking at her white sheets. "Just a minute ago I was dying in my own blood"

"It was just a bad dream" he said holding her hand.

"No it wasn't. I could feel everything. The pain, the pressure, the blood I wasn't dreaming" she lifted up her nightgown showing her stomach. And every so slightly there was a jagged line at her belly button. A faint light scar.

"That wasn't there before" she whispered looking at Klaus.

"This can't happen, its not possible" he mumbled.

"Klaus, that's exactly where the guy stabbed me. Right where the scar is"

"Whats happening?"

Days had gone by and only Klaus knew about the night terrors that Caroline was having. Every night it was the same thing she woke up in her pool of blood, blinked and it was gone. But every day the scar got deeper and deeper as if she was being stabbed there every night. She finally had the courage to come out of her room after a week.

Caroline was making breakfast for herself in the kitchen. She didn't want the maids doing it, as it calmed her down. She just finished when the doorbell rang.

She padded to the door in her pyjamas and opened the large creaky door. She looked into her same eyes. The eyes of her mother.

**Finally I have finished! So ya like I said, if I don't get some great ideas soon this story is going to have to finish. So PLEASE help me and review with some ideas. **

**xoxo **


	15. Chapter 15 Goodbye

**Hey guys... so bad news is here. After a serious case of blockage I have decided to end this story. I have tried for weeks now to come up with more ideas and for people to help me out but I got nothing. And I don't really feel like writing non exciting stuff just to keep it going. I'm sorry to all of you who, love this story and was waiting for more but this is the end. Enjoy this last chapter :( **

**xoxo **

_She padded to the door in her pyjamas and opened the large creaky door. She looked into her same eyes. The eyes of her mother. _

"Mom?!" Caroline said almost choking.

"Hello dear" she said smiling at her.

"What are you doing here?" Caroline said still flabbergasted.

"I've come here to take you home again" she said as she brushed past Caroline into the kitchen.

Caroline shut the door and padded down the hall after her mom. "You've what? What ever happened to I can't take care of you and your brother, here's another family now shoo" she said crossing her arms over her chest.

"The circumstances have changed" her mother said smiling. Just as faint black lines appeared around her mothers eyes, then in seconds disappeared. Caroline jumped back from her mom.

"Your one of them"

"As I can sense you are too, my dear"

"So why are you taking me back?" Caroline said pissed off. "Why would the mother who gave up her child nine years ago, would just all of a sudden show up wanting her back?"

"Honey while I was away with your brother, I had the opportunity to come into some money. I now own half of New Orleans, and want to take you back so we can be a family again"

"Family? Really? Hate to break it to you mother but if you knew anything about being a family you wouldn't of given me up nine years ago!" Caroline screamed.

The rest of the family came running in, wondering what happened. Esther took a deep breath when she saw Caroline's mother.

"Liz?" she said as she stepped closer distancing Caroline from her. "Why are you here?"

"I am here to retrieve my daughter, Esther. That was the deal we made when I gave her to you"

"What deal?" Caroline sneered.

"That when the time was right, I would take you back"

"No,no" Esther said stepping forward to come face to face with Caroline's mother.

"That was the deal, you made by yourself. We took her because you owed us. I saved your life and gave you money and in return you gave her to us. There was no talk about a return deal"

"Wait money?" Caroline said looking at her mom.

"You gave them to me, in exchange for money?"

"Honey I told you, that there was hard times. I tried to get you but you couldn't be found"

"Wait found? Did you send those three guys after me to collect me to bring you to me?"

"Yes I tried to get them to get you early, when you announced the ball"

"The guys who attacked us at the ball were the ones who shot Rebekah at the ball announcing? That was really meant for Caroline?" Elijah said.

"Yes I wish it would of been more affective, in bringing you home"

"Your a completely insane" Caroline said as she pushed Esther aside and got right up in her mothers face. "If you think I am going to go back with you after you gave me up for money, nine years ago and then expect to come back and I would just willingly go back with you. Because I would be so happy to be back with the mom that left me when I was a kid!"

Rebekah stood off to the side trying to muffle a laugh. She had never seen Caroline go so crazy. Klaus hit Rebekah over the side of the head and pulled Caroline aside trying to clam her down. Caroline burst into tears as Klaus wrapped his arms around her, trying to get her to calm down.

"I think it's time that you leave" Esther said as she did all but shove Caroline's Mom out the door herself. Klaus lead Caroline away from the mess that was happening in the kitchen, and all but carried her up the stairs as she sobbed into his arm. He laid her down on her bed as she tried to regain herself. Wiping the tears, from her face and trying to clam down her breathing.

"Shhh it's okay" he said running his hand up and down her arm for comfort.

"How does she think she can just come here, after nine years and expect to take me away. Take me away from you" she said finally being able to breath again.

"You know what" Klaus said standing up from the bed. "Lets just leave. With all of these problems that have been happening, Why don't we just pack up and leave and we leave all the problems behind"

"Where would we go?"

"My family is spread out all over the world. Europe, Asia, Paris, Egypt we could go anywhere"

"Klaus I don't know about this" Caroline said.

"Think about it. A trip around the world we leave all the vampire, and mother business behind. Just the two of us"

"That does sound amazing but Klaus it just has so many risks"

"What is life without risks?"

"You know what, your right. I have had enough of mother drama and all this vampire problems. I want to leave and get out of here"

"That's the spirit" he said as he pulled out a bag from under Caroline's bag and started shoving her dresses into it. Caroline couldn't wait.

Nightfall came and Caroline waited at the door for Klaus. He came padding from the kitchen with his bag ready to leave.

"Sorry I had to leave a note for mom, and dad. I just want them to know were safe"

Caroline smiled as she grabbed onto her bag with one hand and onto Klaus's arm with the next.

"Ready to start a new beginning?" he asked as he opened the door.

She nodded as the two of them took off into the dark of the night. Starting a new life.

**So ya that's the ending... that was the best I could come up with. Sorry :( but still review :D **

**Also if any of you like the Hunger Games check out my story 'Never Ending Party' **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
